


How Long Till Your Surrender

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: Butt Plugs, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oh wow here we go, Orgasm Denial, Riding, Threesome, bottom!Zayn, bottom!reece, cockring, daddy!Liam, reece is a good boy and rubs it in Zayn's face, zayn is bratty as all hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam goes into work on a Saturday and Zayn and Reece decide They can't wait till he gets home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Long Till Your Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song 'Your Surrender' by The Neon Trees

Zayn was bored and horny- and that was never a good mix.

Liam had gone to work on a _Saturday_ (which, in itself, was a crime). He had left his two boyfriends that morning with two rules: don’t touch each other, and don’t come until he gets home.

Reece was taking it fairly well. He was sitting in the living room armchair reading one of Zayn’s Deadpool comics (even though he claimed not to be a ‘superhero person’. Ha-fucking-ha) looking every bit the calm and collected model he was supposed to be. He had his feet tucked under his bum and had covered himself with one of their softer blankets, the one they used on movie night. He was wearing a pair of Zayn’s soft grey joggers and a light pink knit sweater.

Zayn was precisely the opposite. He had been pacing about all morning, feeling slightly less restrained walking around in only his white briefs. He was jittery and horny, and he was fairly certain he’s been hard since he woke up. He’d whined the minute Liam set the rules for the day, and pouted his lips out like a petulant child. Needless to say, he was thoroughly disappointed. Normally when he and Reece had been good Liam would at least let them suck each other off. Now he expected them not to even touch? Zayn wasn’t going to live to see dinner.

“Zayn,” Reece said dryly, not looking up. “Stop pacing. ‘s distracting.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to do that? One of my boyfriends is at work and has told me I’m not to touch my other boyfriend, who is currently sitting and looking like a fucking angel. And, to top it off, I’ve been hard all day. I need to move. If I stop I might start thinking about…things.”

Reece grinned and looked up at him. “’Things’? Really? What kind of ‘things’?” He rested his head on his hand. “Maybe… Me? Getting my mouth on you? Or maybe Li, taking you apart and fucking you like the good daddy he is? Those kinds of ‘things’?”

Zayn narrowed his eyes as he felt his dick press against his pants. “Fuck you”

Reece only laughed gleefully and went back to reading. Zayn continued to pace, walking into the study and sitting at the picture window seat. It was typical London weather outside, gloomy and cold. Rain cooled the window as he rested his head against it, attempting to will his boner away. No dice.

_Stupid sadistic boyfriends_.

Zayn reached under the cushion and produced the pack of cigarettes he had hidden there. Opening the window, he grabbed the lighter sitting on Liam’s desk, a small silver thing with the letters _LRZ_ engraved  in tiny cursive at the bottom. Lighting a cigarette, he took a long pull and blew the smoke out the open window. He was ran a hand through his silver hair and let out a long sigh.

He managed to finish the smoke without feeling any less pent up. He considered just chain smoking until he either felt better or his throat caught on fire, but his stomach called him to go to lunch, having skipped breakfast.

Recce was in the kitchen making a sandwich, humming along to some song in his head. The moment Zayn promptly said ‘fuck it’ was when he saw that he had removed his joggers, the pink sweater just covering the curve of his bum. Zayn made a whiny noise in the back of his throat he was too turned on to be embarrassed of. He took long strides, resting his arms on the counter on either side of his boyfriend.

“What’re you doin’, Z?” Reece asked, somewhat shakily. “Thought you were always the one who wanted to be good for Liam.”

“He won’t be home for hours” Zayn said, brushing his lips across the back of his boy’s neck and feeling him shudder. “Please? Daddy won’t know. I need you so fucking bad.”

The name sent a curl of arousal down to Reece’s stomach. He turned to face Zayn. His eyes were blown wide, his tongue sweeping out to wet his lower lip. “You’ll have to work on convincing me a little better than that. Maybe you fancy disobeying Liam, but I don’t.”

Zayn dropped to his knees on the cold tile, running his hands along Reece’s thighs. “What kind of convincing do you think you’ll need?”

Reece shrugged weakly. “I don’t know. You’ll have to find out, not won’t you?”

Zayn bit back a smile. It was rare that he didn’t get his way when he was on his knees. He leaned forward and buried his nose into the soft skin on Reece’s stomach. He smelled like the rain outside and wet earth. Unlike Liam, his scent cleared his head and sent him to a place of fresh spring and new blooms.

Liam always smelled intoxicating- like heavy pine and aftershave, and slightly like vanilla. He left Zayn gasping for air, trying to catch his breath between the two of his boyfriends.

“I could probably come up with something to get you to fuck me.” Zayn looked up at Reece through boyishly fanned eyelashes.

“I’ve no doubt about that.” Reece sighed out. Zayn pressed a sweet kiss to his steadily thickening cock. “Fuck- Z, your mouth”

“I bet I could get you to beg for it. Could tell Liam you asked me, got on your knees and sucked me off. Have him punish you.”

Reece swallowed thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing. His hips thrust of their own will, his knuckles white where they gripped the counter. He shook his head, too focused on Zayn kissing his hipbones to respond.

“No? Ah, that’s right. You just love to be good for daddy, don’t you? Love it when he tells you you’ve been a good little boy. Don’t worry babe, daddy won’t be home until this afternoon. It’s plenty of time for you to fuck me nice and good, yeah? You’re already hard babe fuck- ‘s not like you’ll be able to stop now.”

Reece took a shaky breath and carded his fingers through Zayn’s hair before tugging his head back roughly. Zayn’s eyes were blown wide, his lips wet and bruised from being bitten. He ran his thumb over the kneeling boy’s plush bottom lip and tapped his shoulder lightly, signaling for him to stand. Zayn made a whining noise but complied, pressing himself close to his boyfriend.

Reece cupped the shorter boy’s jaw and brought him in for a short sweet kiss. Zayn’s mind appeared to be in other places though. In no time his tongue was licking his lower lip, begging to deepen the kiss. It turned into something rough and needy, Reece nipping at Zayn’s lower lip and greedily taking in the resulting moan.

Reece detached himself with a slick pop. “C’mon babe, let’s go to the bedroom.”

Zayn shook his head, keeping his feet planted. “No. Want you to fuck me by the big window.”

Reece cracked a devilish grin, bringing his face close to Zayn’s, whispering. “Oh I see. You want him to catch us. You want to show everybody how bad you are? Disobeying Liam? You probably want him to see you getting fucked when he comes home. Dirty fucking boy, you are. Gonna be the death of me.”

Zayn only groaned and pulled on Reece’s hand, leading him out to the living room. There, he placed his hands on the huge floor-to-ceiling window and wiggled his bum a bit, hoping he would take a hint. Reece smoothed his hand down Zayn’s back, thoroughly enjoying the way his skin erupted in little goosebumps at the touch. The white of his briefs left nothing to the imagination, fitting him like a second skin. His cock was straining painfully against the material, precome creating a wet spot at his head.

“You sure you want to do this?” Reece asked, biting his lip. “It’s just… Liam really won’t be happy if he finds out, and frankly I’d like to be able to come for the next week”

Zayn looked over his shoulder, his eyebrow raised. “He won’t catch us, promise. Please, Reece. I really don’t want to go take care of it myself.”

“Alright, alright, since you’re gagging for it. But if Liam does catch us or find out, I’m putting all the blame on you.”

Zayn nodded impatiently. “Good. Now are you going to fuck me before he comes home tonight?”

Reece chuckled and dug his fingers under the waistband of Zayn’s pants, dragging them down his thighs.

“Oh…” Reece groaned, finally getting a good look at Zayn’s arse. A plug was situated in Zayn’s hole, a crystal rose gracing the base.

Reece gave the top a few taps, watching Zayn’s thighs flex in response. “Fuck, babe. Is this what Li did while I was still asleep?” Zayn nodded. “That explains why you’ve been antsy all morning then. Probably been desperate since daddy left for work, huh?”

Zayn whined and stuck his arse out further, praying for a bit of contact. Reece grabbed a hold of the plug and started slowly fucking it in and out of him, mouthing at the back of Zayn’s neck. The slide of it was still slick with lube, the drag making Zayn rock back to try and get more friction.

Zayn hissed in a breath. “Fuck…Reece, I’m ready. Please, please, I’ve been open all fucking morning. Just fuck me, please.”

Reece chuckled. “Shh, baby. We’ll get there. Wanna get my mouth on you first.”

Zayn nodded feverishly. Reece sunk to his knees and slowly pulled the plug out, which was revealed to be a long aluminum cone. The smaller boy made a small whimper at the loss, his hole fluttering.

“Fuck, Z. You’re so pretty. You look so good like this.”

Reece placed a soft kiss to Zayn’s entrance and licking a broad stripe from his taint to the dimples in his back. His lips were soft and kind in comparison to his teeth, which nipped at his arse and scraped against his hips. Finally, (for Zayn’s sanity) Reece finally pointed his tongue and started fucking it in and out of him.

Zayn started to make these sweet little sounds, an ongoing mantra of ‘ah, ah’ and ‘please’. His thighs were shaking, his breath fogging the window in front of him.

“Think you’re ready for me babe?”

Zayn groaned, loud and pitiful, “Fuck, yes.”

Reece nodded and backed up, taking a moment to asses Zayn’s face. The boy had folded his arms against the window and his face was tucked into the crook of his elbow. He had left bruising bite marks on his own forearm, trying to keep in his little moans and keens. His eyes were halfway shit, eyelashes fluttering prettily. He was beautiful like this. Half taken apart and half fucked out.

Reece quickly reached for the drawer and pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lube (the three of them had quickly learned to keep supplies in every room of the house. There was even a jar on top of the microwave full of flavored lube and condoms, which Niall had accidentally discovered when he was looked for soy sauce). Reece quickly rolled the condom on and lubed up, spreading some on Zayn’s hole as well.

Reece positioned himself at Zayn’s entrance, but shook his head and tapped Zayn’s shoulder.

“Turn around. Wanna see you.”

Zayn steadily lifted his arms from the window and turned. He put his arms around Reece’s neck, pulling him in for a slow, sweet kiss.

“Love you”

Reece grinned happily and grabbed underneath Zayn’s thighs, Zayn jumping up and wrapping his legs around him. Reece lined himself up and slowly pushed into him, the smaller boy biting his boyfriend’s shoulder at the steady burn. Once his hips met with Zayn’s arse, he waited for a signal to allow him to move, despite Reece’s urge to fuck into Zayn with quick little thrusts until he was crying.

After a moment of breathing heavily and getting used to how thick Reece was, Zayn nodded his head. “You can move now, babe. You can go hard”.

Contrary to Zayn’s advisory, Reece started to pull out slowly, letting his boy feel the drag inside of him before snapping his hips back in quickly, earning him a high keen from Zayn. He continued at the same steady rhythm, his own heart keeping time. He was looking for that one spot, the one that made Zayn go-

“Holy fuck!”

Well, like that.

Reece began to thrust forward, still aiming for that same spot. Zayn hooked his chin over Reece’s shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip.

“Shit-ah, Z, I’m gonna come”

Zayn nodded and griped the material of Reece’s sweater tightly. “Me too. So close”

Before there as time for either of them to react, they heard the jingle of keys and the door opening.

“Hey boys, I’m ho-“

Liam turned to face his boys, his eyes blowing wide as he assessed the two of them.

“What” Liam said coolly, clasping his hands behind his back and walking toward them. “Is this?”

Reece stilled inside Zayn, the smaller boy squirming in his grip.

“You weren’t supposed to be home” Zayn said pitifully, twisting around to grind down.

“Stop that.” Liam growled.

Reece pulled out of Zayn and set him down, shooting him a dirty look.

“I thought I’d come home and surprise my boys, and to take care of little Zaynie. I had assumed the two of you would be good.”

The other boys put their heads down in shame, both still hard and leaking.

Liam tutted and strode forward. “Now what am I to do with you? I had everything all set up, but it looks like the two of you don’t deserve what I had planned.”

Reece and Zayn looked at each other quickly before speaking together.

“Sorry, Liam.”

“Oh no, you two know what to call me when you’ve been bad.” Liam tucked a hand under Reece’s chin. “What do you say?”

Reece swallowed hard. Shuffling his feet and letting his eyes focus on the carpet. “Sorry daddy.”

That earned him a smile. “Good boy.” Liam retracted his hand. “Now, would either of you like to tell me why you thought it was a good idea to be disobedient?”

Zayn took a little step forward, coughing into his fist. “I convinced Reece to fuck me. I-“

Liam sighed. “What am I going to do with you? This isn’t the first time this has happened, Z.”

He was right, it wasn’t. Zayn had a habit of being awfully impatient and getting his mouth on Reece when Liam was away.

“I can’t even spank you; you’d enjoy it too much. At least Reece here has been a good boy, right?” the boy nodded. “Both of you, bedroom. Now.”

The two hurried off to the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. Zayn was squirming uncomfortably, his cock still hard against his belly, slicking it up with precome and catching Reece’s eye. Zayn was about to suggest he lick it up when Liam entered, bringing in one of the tall-backed wooden dining chairs. He placed the chair at the end of the bed, facing the two boys.

He proceeded to ignore them, waling right past the bed and into the walk-in closet. He pulled out the black shoe box they kept all their toys in. He pulled out a pair of black metal handcuffs and two different lengths of white silk rope. He set the items on the bed and pulled out two more things: Zayn’s favorite vibrator- a baby blue silicon 7-inch- and a sterling silver cockring.

"Reece, you seemed to be doing a splendid job of fucking little Z here earlier. Be a good boy and give him the vibrator.”

Liam sat on the chair and watched as Zayn turned to lay on his stomach and Reece took a small bottle of lube from the nightstand, spreading a plentiful amount on the vibrator (He had a motto: never too much lube). He touched the tip at Zayn’s entrance, the smaller boy’s breath hitching. He slowly eased it in, not wanting to make him come. He continued until the wide blue base was seated flat against his arse. Then he looked to Liam, silently asking for directions.

Liam stood and gave Reece a sweet kiss. Then, he took the cockring and down his length until it was snug at the base. Zayn let out a little whine, knowing he couldn’t come even if he wanted to. Not until daddy said he could. He started to lift his hips, his dick an angry red against his stomach.

“Shh, baby. You know what happens when you’re bad” Liam calmed him. Rough hands stroked Zayn’s side, keeping the touch light until his hips landed back on the bed and his breathing slowed. “What’s your colour, Z?”

“G-green, Li, but fuck-“

“Good, now hush. What about you Reece? Colour?”

Reece had kneeled at the end of the bed, digging his nails into his thighs. He swallowed thickly.

“Green. Definitely green.”

Liam grinned at that. He stood over Reece, reaching a hand in his curls. Reece leaned into the touch, mind already slightly hazy and his eyes drooping. Zayn squirmed on his back, unused to being ignored.

Without even looking up at him, Liam told him to go sit in the chair he had brought in. Zayn complied, waddling a little with the vibrator still inside him. The chair was hard and unforgiving, and every time he shifted it nudged against his prostate just slightly. Liam directed Reece onto the bed. He grabbed the handcuffs and secured Zayn’s hands behind the back of the chair. Using the two lengths of rope, he tied each of his ankles to the legs of the chair.

Liam gave a calming pet to Zayn’s side and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Listen, Z. You’ve been breaking the rules quite a lot lately, and I think it’s time you see how good boys get treated.”

Zayn swallowed thickly, testing his restraints. They, unfortunately, did not budge. Here he was, all spread out and inviting Liam, and he was… turning his back to him.

Liam moved Reece to sit back against the headboard and finally removed the pink sweater, tossing it to the floor.

“You’ve been so good, Reece.” Liam crooned. “You choose, okay? How do you want me?”

Reece smiled smugly at Zayn before looking up at Liam through lowered lashes.

“Can I have your fingers daddy? Please?”

Liam grinned and connected his mouth with Reece’s, quickly moving on to the juncture of his jaw and neck, to where met his neck. Bruises bloomed where his mouth touched, a pink and purple line of love bites.

“Where do you want them, baby?” Liam asked against his skin. He wrapped his hand loosely around his boy’s cock, pumping slowly. “Here?” Reece shook his head. “Use your words. Where do you want me?”

Reece timidly grabbed Liam’s hand and put his two middle fingers in his mouth, cheeks hollowing around them. Both Liam and Zayn moaned at the sight. Zayn squirmed in his seat, the vibrator pressing on his prostate.

Liam stilled, taking his fingers out of Reece’s mouth and giving Zayn a hard stare.

“Zayn, be quiet. I don’t want any noise, or I’ll gag you”

He whined, but still complied and stopped moving. Liam returned his attention back to Reece, who was looking up at him with glassy eyes and parted lips. He pressed his fingers back into his boy’s mouth until they were slick with spit. He moved them down to nudge at this hole, drawing a small shiver from Reece. Liam pushed in shallowly with his middle finger, stopping at the first knuckle. Reece was trying to grind hips down onto him to get Liam to finger-fuck him with some passion, to find some sort of release. Normally, he’d be reprimanded and punished for that, but currently Liam was trying to make an example. So he’d let it slide.

“Sh, baby.” Liam said, pressing an open open-mouthed kiss to Reece’s collarbone. “Need to get the lube, alright?” Reece nodded and stopped squirming, sending a debauched look to Zayn.

Liam took his finger out and lubed it up using the bottle that had gotten lost in the sheets after Reece had used it on the vibe and slowly slid it back in, this time as far as it would go. He let Reece feel it drag inside him a bit before adding his ring finger. Reece started to let out breathy little moans and sending pitiful at his cock, which was an angry red and hard against his belly. His abdomen was slick and wet with sweat and precome.

Liam began to scissor his fingers inside. Reece was a boneless, squirming mess. He began to whimper, fucking himself down onto Liam’s fingers with abandon.

“Is there something else you want babe?” Reece nodded. “Words, baby. Don’t make me remind you again.”

“Fuck me?” Reece pleaded. “Please?”

Liam chuckled and kissed him on the forehead. “Good boy. Thank you for using your manners.”

Zayn keened in the chair, high and desperate. He was good too. He could be good.

Liam sighed and turned to look at him. “What did I say, Z?”. The boy shrank back, Liam’s rough voice intimidating. “What did I say?”

“D-don’t talk or make any noise or…” He gulped, feeling slightly guilty. “Or you’ll gag me.”

Liam sighed and stood, giving Reece’s leg a soft pat at his frustrated huff. He strode over to the shoe box and pulled out a thin black scarf. Zayn eyed him wearily as the scarf was placed between his lips and tied snugly behind his head. Liam took a silver clicker from the dresser behind him and tucked it safely into Zayn’s palm.

“Click if your color turns red, alright?” Zayn nodded. “Click if you understand, Z.” _Click_. “Good boy.”

Zayn preened under the title, but it was short lived. Liam soon turned his head back to Reece to kiss him sloppily at the side of his mouth. He quickly stripped of his white button up and black trousers and pants he had worn to work. He found a condom in the nightstand and ripped the packaging open with his teeth, rolling it on quickly.

Liam laid down on his back next to Reece, pumping his already full cock to lube it up. “Want you to ride me, babe. Face Zaynie, please.”

Reece nodded and swung his legs to straddle Liam’s thighs. He gripped Liam’s dick, lining it up with his entrance and slowly letting himself sink down on it. He moved his hips in slow little circles until he bottomed out, reveling in the burn and stretch of Liam inside him.

“Shit, Reece.” Liam groaned. “You’re so fucking tight baby. Such a good boy for me."

Zayn groaned behind the gag and pulled at the cuffs. His prick was an angry red, steadily leaking from his tip.

Reece looked the silver-haired boy in the eye and quirked the side of his mouth up in a cocky smile. He threw his head back dramatically.

“Fuck, daddy.” Reece sank down to Liam’s base and began grinding in slow, filthy movements. “Can I touch? Please daddy?”

“Yeah- shit- yeah. Been good for me, Reece. My sweet boy.”

Reece gave Zayn a triumphant look and wrapped a hand around himself, beginning to pump in time with his thrusts. He was lifting his hips un and throwing his weight back onto Liam’s prick, steadily increasing speed until his bum started to turn red.

“Come when you’re ready babe. You’re so fucking pretty when you’re all sweaty, fuck. Bet Zayn loves seeing you like this. Go on, come for me.”

Reece bit his lip and caught Zayn’s gaze as thick white ribbons of come painted over his fingers. Liam planted his feet on the bed and began fucking into him hard and fast, chasing his own orgasm and leaving bruising marks into Reece’s hips. He finished within a few thrusts, stilling inside. Reece leaned back onto Liam’s chest, turning his head to pull Liam into an exhausted kiss.

Zayn keened, high and needy. God, he was so fucking hard and so fucking close. He tried to rise up and fuck himself back on the vibrator, but he wasn’t able to lift himself up enough to do more than nudge it up against his prostate.

Zayn moaned loudly around the gag, partially sobbing out his frustration. He could feel a bit of spit dribbling down his chin, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Both of his fit-as-fuck boyfriends had just gotten off together and were currently snogging sleepily in front of him and he was about ninety percent sure he was going to explode if he didn’t come soon.

After Zayn pleading for a few minutes through muffled sobs, Liam sat up and slid out of Reece.

“D’ya think you can go again baby?” Liam rubbed Reece’s arms as the boy curled up in his lips.

“Y-yeah. Yes daddy.”

Liam smiled. “Good boy.” He handed him a condom and some lube. “Want you to go ride Zayn until you come again. Can you do that?”

Reece nodded and melted out of Liam’s lap. He got to his knees in front of Zayn and gave his cock a chaste kiss on the tip, the boy’s hips jerking up in response. He tore open the condom open with his teeth and rolled it down Zayn’s prick with his mouth.

Zayn let out another choked sob at the feeling of Reece’s mouth around him. Liam was sitting on the bed, stroking his cock slowly. In his hand was a small black remote, and. Oh. Zayn knew what that remote went to.

Almost as soon as Zayn saw it, Liam clicked one of the buttons on the remote. At once, dull vibrations teased at his prostate and sent goosebumps to his skin. His eyes were burning from overstimulation. He thought he honestly might cry. First he’d been ignored while Reece got called a good boy, then they were both on him in a matter of seconds. Zayn thought he might get whiplash.

Reece rose from his knees after spreading a generous amount of lube on Zayn’s cock. He straddled his legs, resting his forehead on shoulder and guiding the tip to his entrance. Reece sank down slowly, not moving even when he was fully seated.

Zayn was trying to thrust his hips up, but was unable due to Reece’s weight above him. Liam clicked another button on the remote with dark eyes, his lips a ruddy pink from being bitten. Another sob was torn from Zayn as puling vibrations caused his thighs to shake and his arms to strain against the cuffs.

“Zaynie,” Liam said his voice rough. “You’re going to help Reece come again, alright? Then you can come."

Zayn nodded and looked up at Reece, who had an evil glint in his eye as he leaned close.

“Don’t worry,” Reece whispered in his ear, “I’ll make sure to take my time.”

Zayn really hoped he could murder with his eyes.

One of these days Reece was going to be in trouble, and Zayn would be sure to make his life a living hell.

Reece began to grind down in slow, dirty figure-eights, never rising up more than an inch. He must have been aiming for his prostate, and when he hit it he fisted a hand in Zayn’s hair and tugged forcefully back, attaching his lips to Zayn’s neck. He sucked a bruise into Zayn’s pulse point, the skin reddish pink.

“Reece,” Liam said calmly. “Stop teasing yourself. I know you can go harder.”

Reece looked over his shoulder with an innocently shy smile and pink in his cheeks. “Sorry, daddy.”

“It’s alright baby. Just keep going.”

Reece nodded and lifted himself almost completely off Zayn before he pressed back down, the sound of skin slapping filling the room. Reece’s cock had already filled up again and was leaking down his erection and onto his thigh. He began to set an alternating pace- starting off slow and deep, then moving on to quick and filthy. He was panting against Zayn’s neck, placing wet open-mouthed kisses to the side and on his shoulder. He had a hand wrapped around his own prick, the other clutching at the wispy baby hairs at the back of Zayn’s neck. His eyes were screwed shut and his eyebrows furrowed together, taking in shaky breaths.

Zayn felt utterly used and filthy. Reece was fucking himself on Zayn, chasing his own release. Normally he didn’t like to be ignored and treated like a sex doll, but this… Zayn could get behind this.

Reece’s orgasm must have taken him by surprise; his walls clenched around him and his eyes blew wide open. He tipped his head back, his mouth in a wide ‘o’ shape. Thick strands of come landed on Zayn’s chest and Reece’s hand. Liam stood and pulled Reece up and of Zayn gently, helping him to lie back on the bed.

Zayn was squirming, frustrated tears leaking down his cheeks and onto the gag, which was already soaked with spit. The vibrator was still going inside him, his dick so hard it fucking _hurt_.

Liam stood between his spread legs and removed the gag from in between Zayn’s lips and untied it behind his head. His lips were cracked and dry, and he ran his tongue over his bottom lip to wet it.

“Daddy, please, fuck” Zayn panted, rutting his hips up and his voice hoarse with arousal. ”Can I come? Please?”

“’Course, baby. Come for me” Liam removed the cockring and Zayn did exactly that. His head was thrown back as his orgasm tore through him. He was seeing stars, and somebody screamed. Probably him. His vision blacked out, still riding his high.

When he came to, his hands and feet were free and the vibrator was lying on the floor. He was curled in Liam’s lap, head tucked against his muscular chest. Liam was whispering in his ear about how good he had been, taken his punishment like a champ.

Zayn nuzzled deeper into Liam’s neck breathing in his sweat and the smell of sex. “Love you, Li.”

“Love you too Zayn. My sweet boy.” Reece made a half-hearted noise from the bed, already snuggled under the covers and half asleep.

Liam chuckled and picked Zayn up, setting him on the bed next to Reece and lying down next to them. “Love you too Reece. My two good boys.”

Reece smiled happily and tucked himself into Zayn’s side.

Liam clucked his tongue. “No sleeping yet guys. Gotta get you cleaned up."

The only response was a loud, fake snore from Reece, Zayn trying to hide his laughter in Liam’s shoulder.

“Z, did you at least learn your lesson? D’ya think you’ll stop trying to get Reece off while I’m not here?”

Zayn pretended to be asleep.

Liam sighed and pulled himself under the covers, wrapping his arms around his boys.

“G’night, you menaces.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on Tumblr!   
> angels-vevo.tumblr.com


End file.
